hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornwall
Cornwall '(, Kon'u~oru) is a fan-made character in the series: '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. '''She is England's younger sister and was born on March 5th (National day). She recieved the human name Jenifer Kirkland. Appearance Cornwall has waist length, blonde hair, green eyes like her brothers England, Scotland, Wales and Northen Ireland. She wears a green military uniform shirt with a white belt, green shorts and thigh high black boots. England says that she is a bit flirty because of this. She even has a heart tattoo with three small rings around the edge on her wrist that is believed to have her crush's name in the middle, but no one knows who it is. Personality and Interests Cornwall is strong-willed, adventurous and skilled when it comes to survival. Cornwall can sometimes be blinded by the truth which causes friction between some countries like Japan (being the quiet type). Cornwall also used to be a pirate like England but stopped after the first week after coming face to face with Barbados. After that, the two became close friends. Sometimes Cornwall can be aggressive towards her brother Scotland and sometimes England, but she still loves her brothers no matter what happens. England is known to play pranks on Cornwall and tease her which can cause a bit of sibling rivalry between the two, and that's when Cornwall will go lock herself up in her room, making sure it slams shut. '''Relationships America Cornwall and America have only had one meeting which was the first time Cornwall was invited along. She knew England raised up America but never really met him. America is interested in Cornwall's physical strength as she tried to punch him causing an earthquake. But the two hardly know each other. Barbados They became good friends after quitting the pirates and decided to get to know each other more. Every now and then, Cornwall will either visit Barbados or Barbados will visit Cornwall whenever they have free time. She even found out Barbados has a crush on her brother England. Canada Despite being quiet, Cornwall and Canada get along relatively well, but sometimes Cornwall ignores him but makes up for it in the end. Canada refers to Cornwall as a sister he never had, as she always talks to him whenever he's felling down. England Being the younger sibling isnt easy for Cornwall, she literally drives England round the bend but surprisingly they dont know each other that well as Scotland (with the help of Wales) raised up Cornwall as a child and didnt meet England until she turned thirteen. Germany Cornwall finds Germany scary to some degree because of his imtimidating form and the way he speaks, but finds a way to get around this, eventually. Germany thinks Cornwall is weak until she beats him in an arm wrestle which then made Germany take back the comment. Japan Cornwall knows Japan from Wales (because both of them are good friends) and started asking him about his culture, as she was always intereasted in Japanese culture. As Japan explains, Cornwall thinks that they should set up trade with each other and share ideas for manga and anime. Because of their close relationship, England and Wales think there might be something going on and Japan might be Cornwall's crush. But no one will know. Liechtenstein Liechtenstein met Cornwall as a kid and soon became friends, not much is known about the background, but Cornwall and Liechtenstein are seen shopping or gossiping whenever they are away from Switzerland and England (both of them being enemies). Northern Ireland Cornwall's other older brother and the most distant from her. They only meet about three times every year meaning Cornwall doesnt know much about her Brother. They get along well however, but tries to break up fights with him and England meaning things can get diffucult, but she doesnt want to go into details of the fights. Scotland Scotland is the brother Cornwall is closet to and trusts the most. Scotland was the one who raised her up (with help from Wales) and taught her to be strong and stand up for herself. For some time, Cornwall had been taught how to use a bow and arrow and even entered competitions so she can defend castles from enemies. When Cornwall is upset, Scotland will listen to her and let her stay if she wants to round his house in the guest room (even if she's a bit drunk). Cornwall likes teasing her brother about his drinking habit but still thinks its funny when he's drunk. Sealand Being older than her younger sibling, she looks down on him and normally ends up having to save him when he gets into trouble, but thinks that without him, there will hardly be anywhere/anyone fun to go on adventures with. Switzerland Cornwall has never met Switzerland but has heard some scary (and strange things) about him, like he will shoot anyone who comes over the borders and he saved Austria when thay were young. Wales Wales raised up Cornwall with Scotland and taught Cornwall how to read, write, sing and swim after the incident she had down by the beach. She can talk to Wales dragon and other Welsh creatures. Cornwall enjoys spending time with Wales and normally invites him round for dinner. Despite getting into fights with England alot, Wales will normally listen to Cornwall and follows her advice, which to his surprise she ia always correct. Pets Cornwall has a pet Bottlenose Dolphin called Steren. While she is Cornwalls pet, she roams freely in the sea. Cornwall loves spending time with her and sometimes does shows with Steren. She has also been known to crack glass by screeching. Cornwall first met Steren when she was rockpooling on a large rock away from the shore, when the tide came in, causing her to be stranded. Steren came along and saved her and became good friends. Mythical Creatures/beings Like England and Norway, Cornwall can see mythical creature/beings. She can see Mermaids, Piskies, Knockers and in some cases the demon/devil. Cornwall retains a strong bond with her mythical friends (however is weary of the Mermaids) and promises that she will never forget them, and she never did. ('''editors notes: '''if there is anything you wish to add, contact me first, thanks)